


patience rewarded

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bisexual Female Character, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, First Time, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Tell me, my little queen, and tell me true.  Are you sure this is what you want?  There is no pressure and no recrimination if you change your mind.  As I said before, I am a patient creature and I will do nothing that will intentionally harm you ever again.""I am sure, my beastly."
Relationships: Jabberwocky/Red Queen | Anastasia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	patience rewarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> This takes place well after both OUaTiW and OUaT ended, so anything is possible.
> 
> Thank you to my betas. 
> 
> More notes to come after reveals.

She is dawdling in her nightly ablutions.

She knows she's doing it, knows just how ridiculous it is, and yet here she is, still doing it anyway. She sent the maids away for the night as soon as they'd come to clear away her dinner dishes. Her staff still knows nothing of this relationship, or she prays that they don't, but she knows the ways of courtly gossip, whether high- or lowborn.

But they've been careful, haven't they?

"You're being an idiot, Ana," she mutters to her reflection in the water. She's been soaking long enough for all of the bubbles to have dissipated. Her skin is oversaturated with moisture, if the wrinkly nature of her fingertips is any indication. "You know you can trust her after all this time."

A nervous tittering laugh escapes her on a long exhale before she gets the courage to stand and step out of the tub. A brief twitch of her finger starts the water draining and the tub self-cleaning. No need in leaving more of a mess for her maids in the morning. The realization that she wouldn't have cared about such things back when she was the Red Queen hits her, a small smile of pride and gratitude for all of the changes she's made in the intervening years of transitioning into becoming the White Queen and a member of Queen Regina's Council of Royals.

The warmed bath sheet feels heavenly against her skin, soft and rough by turns as she pats and rubs at the water still clinging stubbornly to her body. The thought that she'll need another in the morning, if she can't be persuaded into sharing one later tonight, makes her laugh again. This time, it's not nerves that fuel the laughter, but the knowledge that she will be fulfilling a dream she's had for more than a year now. It still stuns her that she's managed to keep such tight control on her physical needs and wants in the face of her desire to understand her paramour better.

"Paramour," she scoffs, rolling her eyes at herself as she reaches for the lotion. "Such an archaic term for something that we aren't even yet."

She takes the time to work the rosemary-scented lotion into her skin, only belatedly realizing she's picked the very scent that said paramour loves the most on her. Yes, this is definitely the night, even if she's nervous as hell that she'll mess it up somehow. Once the lotion is liberally applied, she takes to brushing and braiding her hair in the manner of her nighttime rituals before donning the almost demure cream-colored silk nightgown and matching robe and slippers. The small black and silver blade piercing a blood red heart pendant on a delicate golden chain goes around her neck, a gift from her paramour as a reminder of the gift of trust given to her over a year ago. A quick application of lip balm with a suddenly shaky hand is the last thing she has to do before it's time to step out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She glances around the room one last time, stalling for just a wee bit longer as her nerves ramp up again, until another nervous laugh escapes her.

"You are truly being an idiot, Ana. If she was going to hurt you, she'd have done it by now. And she gave you the means to end her existence. She wouldn't have done that if she was going to hurt you. This is what you want, what you both want. It's time."

It's past time, she knows this, but she's been hurt so badly by this woman in the past…

Another deep breath, a second one, and a third, and then she opens the door with a soft smile. She glances around the room, body drinking in the heat from the fireplace, as well as that of the paramour she seeks. She finds the woman lounging in her chair before the fire, but those eyes turn preternaturally toward her without hesitation, lips curling up in that knowing smirk as their gazes meet. In a handful of heartbeats, she sinuously unwinds her body and stands to stalk over to where Anastasia still stands in the doorway, unable to step into the drawing room just yet.

"I thought you'd never come out, little queen." The soft, sibilant tone wraps around her, oozing into every pore until she thinks she could willingly drown in it. "I feared I might have to come in and rescue you from the watery depths of your demise."

She laughs at that, feeling some of the tension bleeding away. "Nothing _that_ dramatic, beastly. I just…"

Jabberwocky tilts her head and Anastasia can feel that curious, hot gaze on her. "Why so nervous, my little queen? What's going on in that head of yours?"

The fact that Jabberwocky will not enter her mind without permission still steals her breath away every single time she reinforces that particular promise. She knows, without having to ask, that it's because the woman before her has changed since that awful time all those years ago, has worked to make amends with her, and with a fair few others. Trust has most certainly been gained and she should be made aware of that, if she hasn't already guessed it.

"I am just grateful to have you here, that's all," she finally says. "You've had ample reason to walk away without looking back and your patience with me is beyond admirable."

Jabberwocky's teasing smile turns soft as she tugs at Anastasia's hand, guiding her over to the very chair she so recently vacated. Once satisfied Anastasia is comfortably seated, she bonelessly settles on the floor in front of her, chin resting on her hands on Anastasia's knee to look up at her. "I am an ancient and immortal creature, my little queen. Patience is woven into my very DNA. Even if it weren't, I would work to find the patience to wait for you to find your equilibrium to tell me whatever it is that is working itself out in your head. I promised you over a year ago that I would never step into your mind again without your permission unless it was under the direst of circumstances and I had no other choice. I intend to keep that promise until the day the Vorpal Sword ends my existence. Whatever it is that torments you, you must choose to share it with me, my little queen, but I can wait however long it takes for you to do so."

Without thought, Anastasia leans down to cup Jabberwocky's face in her hands and press a sweetly teasing kiss to her lips. "And I am ever so thankful that you can do that for me, beastly. That's why I have a bit of a gift for you tonight."

"A gift?" Her tone turns playful. "For me? Little queen, what have you done?"

"It's not what I've done, beastly, but what I'm about to do. What _we're_ about to do." She kisses Jabberwocky again, then motions toward the bedroom door, face still up close to her paramour's. "It's time for bed," she whispers against Jabberwocky's lips, "but not necessarily for sleep."

The widening of Jabberwocky's eyes would be comical if there wasn't such an insane flurry of butterflies in her belly at the moment. And in the space between one breath and the next, her beastly bursts into action, rising sinuously to her feet to scoop Anastasia into her arms and head toward the bedroom, chuckling as Anastasia flicks her wrist to keep the fire going safely behind a ward so it doesn't burn out of control while they're otherwise occupied.

Taking great care to set Anastasia on the bed, Jabberwocky leans back to stare down at her, emotions in her dark eyes that Anastasia can't quite name. "Tell me, my little queen, and tell me true. Are you sure this is what you want? There is no pressure and no recrimination if you change your mind. As I said before, I am a patient creature and I will do nothing that will intentionally harm you ever again."

"I am sure, my beastly." As the words leave her mouth, she knows their veracity in the very marrow of her bones. "You have proven your sincerity is not based solely upon my ownership of the Vorpal Blade. You have given me access to your mind multiple times, trusted me with parts of yourself that you didn't need to share with me or anyone else. And now I choose to share this most intimate of physical bonds with you."

She shifts up just enough to remove her robe, which is apparently the signal for Jabberwocky to burst into action. Crawling onto the bed to straddle her hips, Jabberwocky leans down to kiss her again. It begins sweet and slow, a gentle reminder of the patience and reverence that she's shown Anastasia for more than a year now. But soon enough, a hand glides down to drag a nail along the artery in her throat before cupping her breast. She can feel her nipple stiffen against the warming silk, wants to feel her beastly's fingers and lips wrapped around it. She wants to feel everything all at once, explode into her component atoms, coalesce into a new version of herself that is more connected to this enigmatic creature she has grown to treasure in her life.

"Patience, my little queen," Jabberwocky murmurs against her neck. "Just relax and enjoy."

Anastasia lets out a low moan, nodding and writhing on the bed. Each touch of those wicked lips is fire on her skin. "Beastly…"

"Shh…"

She whimpers now, the sound morphing into a guttural moan as her nightgown somehow disappears and lips wrap around one nipple, fingers teasing the other. Her nerves are firing in ways she hasn't felt in more years than she cares to admit, but she doesn't want any of this to stop. Teeth and fingernails scrape along her nipples in tandem, tugging and tormenting her in the best of ways. A part of her wonders if she could come just from these exquisite sensations. She loses track of time as the teasing continues, so is startled to feel the sudden solid warmth of her beastly's thigh pressing between her own thighs. Without waiting for confirmation, her hips begin to grind against it, chest arching up so that all erogenous zones are somehow touching her Jabberwocky.

"Such a greedy little queen," Jabberwocky teases, leaning back to look down at her. Anastasia can see the way her pupils are blown wide with desire, assumes her own look the same way. "Getting my leather trousers all wet and messy." It's only as she says it that Anastasia realizes she's doing just that.

"I--"

"Don't apologize, my little queen," comes the immediate reply, cutting her off. "I take it as a compliment that you enjoy what I'm doing."

Anastasia nods enthusiastically and whimpers when she returns to the nipple teasing with lips, teeth, and tongue, alternating between both nipples. Her hand moves downward, lightly scratching with her nails until she can tease Anastasia's clit with two talented fingers. The way her hips still twitch and roll traps those fingers between her body and her beastly's thigh, making the pressure even more delicious, and her desire ramps up even higher until, before she even realizes what's happening, she climaxes with a loud cry of _Beastly!_ as her body trembles and spasms against the mattress.

Jabberwocky gently trails kisses down her body before settling between her thighs, hands settling on her hips to hold her in place as she nuzzles and laps up her arousal. She is careful around Anastasia's now overly sensitive clit, only lightly brushing kisses against it here and there while lavishing attention everywhere else between her thighs. Anastasia is still riding the high of the first orgasm when the second, less intense one rolls through her, and her fingers tighten in the long blonde hair of her paramour, her beastly.

"My darling beastly," she whispers brokenly, finally tasting the salt of her tears.

"My little queen, are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head, releasing her death grip on Jabberwocky's hair to tug at one of her hands to pull her up. When her beastly does as silently requested, she can see the glistening of her arousal on the woman's face and blushes hotly, but pulls her into a languid kiss nonetheless. When she pulls back, she can feel the bright smile on her own face grow wider when Jabberwocky mirrors it. "Thank you, my beastly, for your patience. I know I haven't been the easiest--"

Jabberwocky's finger on her lips stops her from finishing the sentence, and she teasingly sucks it into her mouth, making her paramour groan softly before saying, "You have nothing to apologize for, my little queen. I was willing to wait until you were ready. And when we've had some sleep, we can do this again, and more."

"But--"

"No buts, my little queen. We have all the time in the world."


End file.
